That's Not My Name
by CanadianKittyAngel
Summary: Velvet goes to a bar/club to forget her problems, and while she's there, Coco makes a move on the bunny eared stranger. RL AU. Cross Hares, Combat Totes, CocoBunny. Rated T for minor coarse language, and minor themes.
1. Chapter 1

-(A/N: I'm not used to writing these characters, so if they seem OOC, I'm sorry!)-

The pounding in the bunny's ears helped as much as the alcohol. Helped to forget. She gripped her glass tightly, setting her forehead against in her arms in attempts to brush off the short dizzy spells hitting her. She never drank, unless forced by friends, so she was greatly affected by the alcohol. A soft clink, indicating that someone had sat down next to her, and she sighed gently, lifting her head slightly, she sighed looking over.

Her ears were hidden beneath a black beanie, the puffball of a tail she had hidden beneath her jacket. She was too emotionally distraught to try and come up with some logical reason to tell the blonde guy to fuck off before he pissed her off, so she simply let him talk.

"Uhm, hey, I'm Jaune."

"Velvet."

"That's a nice name."

"…"

"You here alone?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to stay that way."

With that phrase, Jaune backed down and sauntered off awkwardly, now approaching some girl with long red hair pulled up in a ponytail, and a cool appearance. Gently brushing back some of her brown hair, she turned to her drink quietly staring at it. Her lips formed a tight line as she closed her eyes letting the dizzy spell rush over; however this time it was interrupted by a warm pair of arms wrapping around her waist, and a head resting on her own.

An involuntary whimper slipped out of her lips, but other than that she didn't move. She quickly confirmed the person now holding her was a female, with brown hair. One side of her hair, however, had a curly look from a gradient from brown to red. _"Heyyy!"_ The woman cooed, clearly, she was just a little bit drunk. "What do you want?" Velvet grumbled, looking up slightly with her eyes.

"Hmm? I can see right through you bunny," the brunette cooed softly, slouching down to rest her head on Velvet's shoulder, and gently lifting her jacket to squeeze the tail, eliciting a gasp from the bunny. "H-Hey! D-Don't do that!" She blurted, jerking away slightly and turning to look up the female.

"Don't do what?" The woman smirked slightly, pushing her sunglasses up on the bridge of her nose, rendering Coco silent. The brunette moved closer, and put a hand to both sides of Velvet, against the counter. Dangerously close, she spoke lowly, "Hmm Bunny? Don't want to be found out right?" The bunny leaned back into the counter, anxious. "Please stop…" She got out quietly, looking off to the side.

The bunny-girl jumped when a warm hand softly touched her hip, "I don't mean trouble bunny, and I can see you're emotionally fucked right now. I thought I'd help you forget." A flood of nerves and emotions rushed over Velvet, and she tensed, growing silent. She was somewhat relieved, but also disappointed when her extremely tall friend, Yatsuhashi, pulled the brunette off and gave her one of those silent phrases. "Its fine Yatsuhashi, she wasn't hurting me." He frowned slightly, and let go, nodding as if to say, 'Yell for me if she does anything.'

As he left, the brunette sighed, "I'm Coco." The bunny nodded slightly, watching her carefully, before a smile cracked her lips, "Okay Coco Chanel." Velvet had noticed her expensive looking outfit when she turned, so the joke was just perfect. The look that crossed Coco's face was priceless, so she simply grumbled, "That's not my name." Velvet giggled girlishly, its sound only enhanced stupidly by the alcohol. "So? My name's not bunny. It's Velvet," the bunny stated, still smiling like an idiot.

The brunette grinned, and pinned her back against the counter again, and brought her lips down near her ear, smirking. "Well, bunny… I'd love to smear some red velvet icing all over you and clean it off myself," Coco paused, and prodded her tongue against the shell of Velvet's ear, adding sotto voce, "I'm sure you know how too."

The bunny's cheeks flushed into a soft pink, "U-Uh… C-Coco, I-I don't… I don't th-think…" She fumbled for words, no longer prepared, as Coco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer with a smug grin. Only now did Velvet notice the soft brown eyes hidden behind the sunglasses, and they held a mischievous glint. The taller woman grinned, and made an offer, "I have a queen sized bed at home and no one to share it with, join me?" Unsure, dizzy, and sure it would be safer than riding with a drunk Yatsuhashi or her other friends, she reluctantly replied, "I-I suppose."

By the time the two had made it to Coco's, the fashion lover hardly made it inside before their lips crashed together, _greatly_ supported by alcohol in their systems. The soft whimper from the bunny drew Coco's senses back enough to be much gentler with the smaller girl, but it stayed heated and passionate. A shocked noise slipped from Coco's lips when Velvet managed to push her onto the couch, proceeding to straddle her, all the while holding the kiss.

_"W-Wait!" _Velvet had pulled back suddenly, a blush adorning her cheeks. "Are y-you s-sure about… this…?" The bunny's beanie was long gone, her bunny ears laid back slightly with a restless fear. The taller woman frowned, and softly raised a hand to brush the bunny's hair back slightly, a tender care taking on. "I wouldn't force you to do anything… That would make me a rapist." Silence fell as Velvet lifted a hand to softly brush the gradient curl back and simply sat in her lap.

The bunny was clearly scared, of exactly what, Coco couldn't quite figure out. Frowning gently, the brunette shifted, and leaned into the corner of the couch, pulling the bunny to rest between her legs, her chest to the smaller girls back, and her arms softly encircling her. "I'm sorry Bunny… I should have just left you with your friend…" Velvet sniffled slightly, and Coco completely came to her senses, holding her tight, "What's wrong bunny?" She murmured softly, only getting a whimper of an answer back, "I-I just don't want to be left behind…" It took the brunette a minute, but she then proceeded to kiss up the bunny's neck softly, whispering, "I don't fuck and run… I wouldn't do that, especially not to someone as cute as you…"

A soft blush rose to Velvet's cheeks, and she let out a breathy noise with the soft kisses, her personal barriers slowly crumbling to Coco and her sunglass hidden eyes. The bunny shifted slightly, and took off Coco's sunglasses to get a proper and gentle kiss, before mumbling, "I-I don't want to take many big steps…" She looked away a moment before adding tentatively, "S-So can we just sleep?"

The happy smile that formed on the fashion lover's lips gave her a good enough answer, as well as the fact she pulled her down slightly to hold her close and lay down. The bunny-girl complied, and curled up, cuddling close, and mumbling gently, "Thanks Coco Chanel."

Silence for a moment.

_"That's not my name."_


	2. Chapter 2

-(A/N: Merghh... Lack of inspiration because of life. I'm gonna try and keep an update schedule.)-

By the time morning had come and gone, neither of the two girls had woken; Velvet from emotional stress, and Coco because she was simply comfy. Around one thirty, the bunny stirred, an ear twitching slightly at the sound of a knock on the door. Of course, at first, she didn't want to answer. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed, vaguely aware something was slightly off.

The knocking got a little harder, and she sensed a worry with it, finally opening her eyes. What she saw caused her to gasp and jump before the previous night flooded her mind and she relaxed. Coco hadn't left after all. The girl however, still had her sunglasses on. The bunny sighed, and took them off, setting them on the night stand before she got up, and pulled on an overly large sweater.

She yawned softly, stretching before she opened it, revealing Yatsuhashi in all his height with a worried expression, "Oh thank god, I thought something happened when I couldn't find you last night." Even the taller male's expression was worried, so Velvet smiled to assure him, "Yes, I'm fine. Coco brought me ho-" Yatsuhashi cut her off quickly, questioning, "Coco?"

Cringing internally, the bunny nodded as she explained, "That girl you stopped last night, and she's not bad, I promise." Yatsuhashi sighed, and rubbed his neck lightly, looking down, obviously worried, "Is she still here?"

"U-Uhm… Yeah…"

"That would explain the car…"

"Yeah… She's still asleep though."

"Ah… Alright…"

The bunny smiled slightly, and yawned again, rubbing her eyes, and asking softly, "Yatsuhashi, I'm really tired, I'll call you later okay?" Frowning, the tall male nodded, reluctant of course, and gave her a hug before turning to leave. Velvet smiled slightly, and sighed as he left, closing the door and locking it once more, and jumping when warm arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. Soft lips grazed her neck and mumbled into her shoulder. "Why'd you get up? I was warm…"

Velvet sighed and touched one of Coco's hands gently, "My friend came over to make sure I got home safe, that's all." The taller woman grumbled something, but the bunny couldn't understand, since it was muffled by her sweater. Both stood in silence, processing everything.

"Do you want some tea?" Velvet offered softly, leaning back into the fashionista softly, who paused in thought, before reiterating gently, "Yeah, sure… Chamomile?" The sleepiness of the taller woman's voice brought Velvet to laugh gently, and nod, "Sure, just go sit on the couch and wait Coco Chanel."

"Alright, I'll be waiting bunny."

"Don't call me bunny."

"Don't call me Coco Chanel."

Both smiled at their joked, before Coco let go, and sat on the couch, the bunny only just noticing she had put the sunglasses back on. Just that fact brought the bunny to frown, but she made no comment as she went to the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them. Tea was common for her to make, so she had plenty of it, and of all different kinds too. Ranging from her assortment of herbal teas, up the cold southern style of sweet tea; however, since Coco asked, she was going to make chamomile.

_I've only met her yesterday… Why do I trust her so much?_

The bunny sighed, as her thoughts wandered from tea making to questioning herself about Coco. Of course, at first the fashionista seemed like some unrelenting pervert, but when she got home and almost broke down, Coco seemed to be more worried about that than not getting sex.

On that note, Coco also seemed upset that she had gotten out of bed, but she didn't cling. The bunny found her conflictions meeting there, at the point of, 'Why does she care?' and 'Why did she come on so strong?' The bunny bit her lip in thought, and winced when a drop of hot water bounced onto her hand, to be brushed off quickly.

Closing her eyes to relax, and bring the tray of tea out, Velvet sighed, a soft smile forming on her lips. _Let it happen, maybe this is a good thing. _She assured herself as she exited the kitchen and set the tray down on the coffee table gently, so it wouldn't clink too loudly. The taller brunette smiled and sat up straight, and politely offered, "Would you like me to pour it?"

Velvet smiled gently at the offer, and shook her head, softly picking up the tea pot and pouring two glasses. "No, it's quite alright," she assured as she sat down, crossing her legs Indian style and sipping at her cup of tea. She watched as Coco, whom she could tell was very sleepy, picked up the glass and leaned back, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"I'm seriously tired…"

"I noticed… I am too, for other reasons."

"… What other reasons, my bunny?" The brunette questioned, reaching over gently to rub her bunny ear, smiling at the soft blush that formed on Velvet's cheeks. The bunny girl proved reluctant to answer, as she looked away nervously, and rubbed her eyes. "Ah, lots of stuff happened recently," was the simple answer, but of course, the fashionista showed a few signs of worry, but didn't prod at it, merely responding with, "Oh, I see. I won't make you explain."

Softly smiling, the bunny set her tea cup down, and stretched, yawning once more. "You can go home whenever you want, I'm sure you want to," Velvet said softly, rubbing her sleepy eyes, but quickly taking on a confused look at Coco's hurt reaction.

"Why would I want to?"

"Why wouldn't you? We just met yesterday."

"So? Oh, whatever. I need to go home and change soon anyways…"

The bunny grew silent, and looked down, squirming uncomfortably. Coco noticed this, and set her cup down, wrapping an arm gently around the bunny's shoulder, a gently smile on her lips. "Hey, don't worry, I'm leaving my number with you, and if you want me to, I'll come right back over. Alright?" When the bunny smiled gently, she smiled back, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, and flipped through it. Velvet followed her actions, and they exchanged numbers quickly.

"Hey, uhm… Coco… Would you mind coming over later?"

"Really? I had a feeling you wouldn't want me to."

"I-I just don't think I'll be able to sleep alone."

Coco just smiled gently, and kissed the bunny's forehead gently, mumbling against it, "I'll gladly come sleepover… Text me when, alright?" Coco had stood by the time she finished, and smiled, ruffling her hair, and stretching for the final time, and heading to the door. Before exiting, however, she turned her head and smiled, "Catch you later bunny."

"Yeah, catch you later… Coco Chanel."

Velvet's grin was undeniable, and Coco sighed, in joking exaggeration.

"That's _not_ my name."

"Might as well be."

Both smiled as Coco closed the door, a smile stuck on her lips, Velvet undeniably feeling _much_ better than the day before. The day that she _never_ wanted to change. _She's brilliant. _


	3. Chapter 3

Softly sighing, Velvet looked at her phone, gently biting her lip in expectation. To put it simply, she'd been texting Coco for the past few hours, and she was also about ready for bed, it being nine thirty. The bunny sat down, Indian style, on the couch, phone in her lap, and a glass of milk in her hand.

The soft buzz of her phone brought her to set her drink down and check the text, from Coco.

'Of course, want me to head over now since it's getting late?'

Velvet sighed to herself, and smiled softly as she replied, 'I was about to ask. Yeah, see you soon.' She set her phone down with a gentle smile, and picked up her warm milk to sip at. As the quiet was suddenly unbearable, she picked up the remote, and turned the TV on to some cooking channel; even as uninterested she was in it, she really didn't watch TV that much anyway.

The bunny leaned back into the couch, setting her milk down to pull a blanket up over her, this time not caring to pick up and finish the milk, much rather preferring the warmth. Most people did, as far as she knew, however either way she didn't care. It was just comfortable.

After maybe half an hour of watching the cooking show, Velvet brought herself to get out of the blankets to the sound of a knock on the door. She stretched and sighed, walking over and yawning gently. As soon as the door opened, Coco had managed to hug the bunny and move in enough to close the door. But, of course, Coco also managed to poke her puffball of a tail before Velvet pushed her off, blushing, and huffing. The fashionista just grinned, "I win."

"At what…?"

"I dunno. I just did."

Velvet rolled her eyes, and rubbed her eyes as she picked her milk up, and moved it to a safe place, called the coffee table. As soon as Velvet leaned down to pick up a pillow that fell, Coco reached over and gently rubbed her bunny ear, earning a blush and whimper. "C-Coco, please don't…"

"Hmm… Why not bunny?"

"You're harassing me."

"How is it harassment if you invited me?"

The bunny just gave up, and turned around, standing up straight. She fiddled with the end of her shirt, "Wanna just go lay down now…?" The fashionista just smiled, and looked up at the TV, "Guessing that or a cooking show?" The brunette hiked an eyebrow in question, and the bunny sighed gently, nodding, "Yeah, I don't have much to do."

A mischievous grin formed on Coco's lips, and she said shamelessly, "Except maybe you." Just from the comment the bunny blushed, and reached up, pulling her bunny ears over her face slightly, "Oh my god…" The reaction only caused Coco to laugh, and kiss her cheek lightly, "I was just kidding, unless you wanted me to."

With Velvet's blush intensifying, the fashionista wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulling her close, "Heyy, don't hide that pretty little face with those adorable ears!" Sighing, the bunny let go, and crossed her arms, revealing her deep blush of embarrassment. "You're a pervert," Velvet mumbled quietly, looking away, as Coco finally let go of her waist.

"You took it just as bad bunny!"

"You made it bad Coco Chanel."

"… You aren't going to stop that are you?"

"Not unless you stop calling me bunny."

"Hmm. Fair enough."

"Wait, no I-"

"Too late~!" Coco grinned victoriously, and stood up, stretching lazily before adding, "So, to bed?" The bunny sighed, clearly defeated, and nodded, "Yeah, to bed." She stood up, and tugged at the end of her sweater before she and Coco went to the bedroom. Once in, of course, both crawled into the bed, to cuddle.

Velvet found herself snuggled close to Coco, her back to Coco's chest, and Coco's arms around her waist. Coco gently rested her chin on top of Velvet's head with a soft smile, and random mumble of, "You're really warm, you know that?" The bunny hiked an eyebrow, fairly confused by the comment.

"I guess it's a Faunus thing?"

"Mm… Probably..."

"It would make sense…"

"Yeah, so how was your day?"

"… Long, and fairly tiring. You?"

"Same, until I came here of course."

The bunny smiled to herself when Coco's arms tightened slightly, and she snuggled closer. Happily, Velvet returned the favor, and pulled the blanket over them both. "I'm just going to apologize ahead of time…" Coco mumbled randomly, the bunny shifting in confusion at it, but whimpering and blushing as the fashionista nibbled on her bunny ear.

"C-Coco don't!"

Coco sighed, and complied, hugging her close again, and apologizing, "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist… Let's just… Sleep eh?" The bunny sighed, and closed her eyes, relaxing again, answering gently, "Let's just sleep… We can get coffee in the morning…" Velvet had suggested it at first without thinking, but even after it sounded pretty good.

"Sounds like a plan bunny."

"Definitely…"

"Which café though?"

"Uhm… Maybe the one downtown?"

The fashionista smiled, and hugged her close, "That's perfect." Velvet smiled to herself, and yawned, feeling the edges of sleep grip at her. "Mhmm… G'night…" She mumbled sleepily, losing herself in the warmth, only vaguely hearing the gentle response of, "Goodnight bunny…" The both of them found comfort in the warmth of each other, only making sleep all the more easy for them.

(A/N: God, I know it's shorter than usual, but I'm exaughsted, and I seriously couldnt' get another bit into this later on today... Anyways, enjoy.)


	4. Chapter 4

A soft buzzing noise managed to wake up the bunny, much to her dismay. She sighed gently as she pushed a few locks of her hair back and reached over to check her phone; only to find that Yatsuhashi had texted her a simple message, 'Hey, I've got to leave town, is there anything you need before I leave?' In slight confusion, Velvet blinked, and sighed, sending back quickly, 'Not really, if I need anything I'll get it. Tks anyways.'

As soon as she set the phone down, Coco's arms tightened around her, and hugged her close, earning a squeak from the bunny. "G'morning…" The taller brunette mumbled with a sleepy voice, nuzzling closer. Velvet smiled gently, and turned to look at her quietly, seeing the sleepy smile on her lips. "Good morning," she replied softly, awkwardly wriggling out of the fashionista's arms to sit up.

"Hey… You were warm."

_She's half asleep…._

"Come baaack…"

_Definitely._

The bunny laughed softly as the brunette finally sat up, rubbing her eyes; but reaching for her sunglasses with the other hand. Finally, Velvet moved to her dresser to get out some clothes for the day, watching Coco lazily get up and stretch. "Hey… I'm gonna get my clothes from my car," Coco explained lightly as she brushed through her hair with her fingers; leaving as soon as Velvet nodded, standing straight as she grabbed her own clothes to change into.

When Velvet came back into the living room; now wearing a soft brown sweater, the sleeves went to her palms, and the warmest pants she could find that matched; noticing Coco had on a blouse, nice looking winter coat, scarf, and matching pants, with boots. She didn't' say a word as she looked at the taller woman, and noticed the soft white flakes in the brunette's hair.

"Is it snowing?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Coco waved with a smile, letting Velvet go and put some boots on, and a more under layers for warmth. She came back out once again, pulling a hat on. She looked up to meet eyes with Coco, who grinned, asking, "Downtown café still?" The bunny smiled softly, and nodded.

"Yeah… Do you… Want to drive?"

"I can if you like, my car is here after all."

"Right, right. Please?"

"Sure, it's no problem bunny."

The bunny sighed softly, and grabbed her wallet off of a counter as she waked towards the door, after the taller brunette. Both of them rushed to the car, but Coco laughed slightly, "Gosh, its cold isn't it bunny!" Velvet looked at her, slowly smiling, "It sure is Coco Chanel." The brunette's smile faltered, and she huffed, "For a while there I thought you forgot…"

Rolling her eyes, the bunny buckled up and looked at her, smiling, "Nope." The fashionista just shrugged, and started the car; Velvet now noticing Coco had already cleaned off the windshield. She didn't' comment however, and leaned back in the seat as the brunette drove.

Velvet shifted in her sleep and looked at Coco, who was wearing sunglasses again. It struck a question in the bunny, 'Why?' She didn't want to ask and seem rude, so she found herself staring and thinking. When the fashionista noticed, she raised an eyebrow as she glanced over a moment. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was staring wasn't I?"

"Yeah, it's fine… What is it?"

"I was just wondering… Why you wear sunglasses…"

The brunette said nothing, and contemplated, before simply shrugging it off with, "I guess I just do." She smiled slightly, and slowed the car, turning into the parking lot near the café. "We're here bunny." Velvet sighed, not liking the answer, but not intruding further; so she simply got out of the car, and closed the door, seeing Coco was watching her. She sniffed the cold air slightly before rushing towards the building, Coco following soon after.

The moment they got inside, they were greeted by warmth, and smiles. The bunny paused slightly, and offered her hand to the fashionista, who glanced over, and accepted it to walk to the register. "Hello, what can I get you today ladies?" Both paused a moment, but Velvet made it clear she wanted Coco to order first, so she complied, "I'd like a chai latte, with milk please."

"I'd like a caramel latte please."

The cashier smiled cheerfully, ringing them up, "That'll be five fifteen."

As soon as Velvet reached into her pocket to get some money, Coco stopped her, and pulled out a five and one, telling the cashier to keep the change before they were sent a few feet away to wait on their drinks. The bunny gave Coco a questioning look, but didn't say anything; however she did continue to hold Coco's hand gently. The taller woman sighed, "I figured I owed you for staying over."

"I didn't think so…"

"Still, I'd rather pay."

The bunny just nodded lightly, and leaned gently against her, cringing slightly when a voice spoke up, "Caramel latte and a milk chai latte?" The fashionista turned, and took her drink from the woman with a smile, Velvet following in example, taking her own. She was blushing vaguely in embarrassment because she had been startled.

They sat down in a corner booth by a window, next to each other of course. Coco gently wrapped an arm around the bunny's waist, and held her close. Velvet accepted it gently, leaning against the taller girl in return, both sipped at their drinks happily, and content.

For once, the bunny broke the silence with a soft questioning of, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" The fashionista shrugged, and looked out the window, "Like?" Face twisting in thought, Velvet sighed, but answered as soon as it hit her, "Where you grew up and what you like."

The brunette looked back at the bunny, and smiled gently, "When I'm done, you'll tell me about yourself right?"

"Of course I will, if I didn't it wouldn't be fair."

"Alright, well here I go."

And just like that, the two girls got themselves talking; learning lots about each other, and what they've faced, all the way to simple things like favorite colors. Both were cheery, almost unaware they were in a café by the time a few minutes had passed in the beginning, almost forgetting that it was snowing outside, and that they had only known each other for a few days. They were just _content_.


	5. Chapter 5

-(A/N: I'm so so so sorry I got this up so late! I have had a lot of work in school, and I've been working on another fic, but I'm trying to sort through the ideas! Any requests fot this fic can be made, and if you're apposed to a sexy sexy scene anytime soon in this fic, I would like to know! Requests can be left in reviews if you can't send it to me privately, or on tumblr. Please enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for the lateness again!)-

Soft giggles slipped both girls lips as they stumbled shivering into the bunny's house once more, having been kicked out of the coffee shop after sitting there all day talking. The fashionista held the bunny close to herself as they rushed through the snow; simply because Velvet was whimpering about the cold on her exposed ears and tail.

"It's cold!" The bunny blurted, earning another giggle from the taller girl. "You think?" Coco joked with a smile, calming much more now that they weren't in the cold. Sighing, Velvet sat next to her, and leaned into her side with a smile. A silence dropped for a while, and their looks proved them to be thinking.

_The car was tense, by all means. Neither wanted to speak; or rather, Velvet didn't want to converse. She stayed in thought, but suddenly blurted, "Can we just go to my place?" The comment took the taller girl by surprise, but she smiled slightly, and nodded, "Yeah, just tell me the directions." Velvet nodded, and pointed at the next turn._

_"So, why did you decide to drink away your hurt at the bar? You don't strike me as a casual drinker," Coco's tone showed she held caution in the way she phrased it, and her facial expression simply screamed, 'That didn't come out right.' However, the bunny frowned in her attempts to answer, "I had a serious relationship, but we broke up and shortly after my grandparents died and my cousin got in a wreck; I was just really fucked okay?" _

_The fashionista glanced at her, almost shocked, at the curse. "Well geez, sure sounds like it… That Yatsu-whatever guy seemed to care though, why did you defend me instead of go with him?" The bunny pulled her brows together, and tightened her lips in thought. After moments, she let out a huff of air and tried, "I… Drunk?" Coco just chuckled, pushing her brows up, "Yeah, could be it… Eheh… Drunk but thoughtful… Drunk and stupid… I don't know how I'm driving straight…" _

_The bunny tensed at the comment, clearly scared by it. The moment she gave the driver a look, the fashionista smiled, and said, "Probably because there's a pretty girl next to me, giving me a chance… Talk about sobering the mind enough, eh?"_

The bunny looked at the taller's frosted hair, and reached up to brush it away. "So, did you… Mean what you said in the car on the way here then?" Coco looked down at Velvet, and scrunched her face to remember through the haze of that night, "Which part? I said a lot of stupid stuff…" A soft giggle slipped Velvet's lips, and she clarified, "The part about driving right because I was giving you a chance."

Suddenly, the fashionista smiled, and pulled the smaller bunny girl into her arms, "Of course I did, and it was definitely the best thing I've ever done." Slowly, a soft blush formed on the bunny's cheeks, but she smiled, returning the hug; around Coco's waist. "Same on my end, Coco Chanel."

Coco sighed, and rested her chin on Velet's head, "You know… I actually don't have a single thing designed by Coco Chanel right?"

"… Are you serious?"

"Is it really that shocking?"

"Yes, it is."

Rolling her eyes, and smiling, Coco let go and pushed her sunglasses up with a smile, "Maybe I'll change that bunny." Velvet smiled slightly, ignoring the nickname. She walked over to the kitchen door, and turned her head to ask, "Tea?" The fashionista smiled and nodded, "Chamomile." The undeniable smile that snaked onto the bunny's lips was heartwarming, and she then replied in a gentle tone, "Of course."

As the bunny slipped into the kitchen to start the tea, Coco got up and followed, waiting till the bunny was simply waiting on it to heat to wrap her arms around Velvet's waist gently. Velvet jumped slightly, but relaxed as she knew who was holding her. Smiling gently, she mumbled, "Hey…" Coco softly brought her lips down to kiss the bunny's neck softly up to under her ear just to mumble in return, "Hey."

Velvet blushed slowly, and turned her head to look at Coco, who merely smiled. "Is that necessary?" The fashionista smiled gently, and tightened her arms lightly, "It most definitely was." Soft smiled formed on both of their lips, but Velvet pulled away when the teapot whistled, and she had to take it off and pour two cups quickly. Setting aside the tea pot, she smiled and added little tea packs before turning back to Coco.

Gently, Coco pulled her back into her arms; however they were yet again interrupted, as the doorbell went off, and Velvet slinked out of her arms to go answer. When the bunny opened it, and she let out a sigh, closing it back in the face of the salesman. She knew it was very rude, but she wasn't in the mood to speak to yet another one of those men. She went and joined Coco again, who sensed her annoyance; preceding to rub her side to relax her.

Coco pressed her lips on the skin below Velvet's ear, and murmured, "Hate those guys…" She kissed it softly, smiling at the soft shudder it earned from the bunny. She nipped her ear lobe gently, and grinned, "Enjoying yourself bunny?" Velvet's breath caught with a blush, and she pulled away and walked to the tea. "Please don't…"

The fashionista frowned slightly at the bunny's reaction, and strode over, and rubbed her shoulder gently, apologizing, "Sorry, I'll stop." The bunny's eyes dropped slightly, and she slipped the tea packs out to simply toss into the garbage, holding the tea out to Coco, refraining from eye contact. Velvet frowned slightly but took it and moved to sit at the kitchen table, smiling when the bunny joined and looked up again. "I-It's fine, I'm just not used to it."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's okay…."

Velvet smiled softly, and sipped at her tea; looking down with her eyes. The fashionista sipped at the tea as well, smiling at the bunny as she spoke up, "You know, I also meant it when I said your pretty; because you really are." A soft blush formed on the bunny's cheeks, and she looked down, a soft smile forming on her lips. She softly bit her lip out of embarrassment, pulling her shoulders forwards to shrink down and hide her embarrassment.

After a minute of Velvet's cute reaction, and Coco smiling widely at it, the bunny replied, "Th-thanks, you are too…" Coco stopped, a heavy blush leaking onto her cheeks. A stuttering sound slipped her lips, and she hid her face behind her hands, "Oh my god…"

Velvet smiled softly at Coco's reaction, still blushing gently, slowly taking up the courage to lean over and move her hands; giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Almost instantaneously, the fashionista began to kiss back, blush refusing to dim. Velvet smiling into her lips, and pulled away with a soft blush, looking down at her tea with her eyes.

"You're a good kisser…" The bunny mumbled in embarrassment, still smiling and blushing lightly at her cup of tea. Velvet would never say it out loud, but her heart was racing; and she was almost scared it wouldn't simmer down. She felt an undeniable attraction to the taller girl, and it was embarrassing to admit. Soft rubbing the rim of her cup with her thumb, Velvet bit her lip lightly.

The fashionista's lips curled into a smile, blush slowly dying off as she watched the bunny's adorable reaction her own actions. "You are too" Coco cooed, smiling gently, and loving the way the bunny's blush only began to deepen in her embarrassment. Finally, the bunny mumbled, "Please stop… That's so embarrassing…" Coco smiled pushing her sunglasses up slightly, and leaned back to answer gently, "Alright alright."

Coco's own heart thudded, but not nearly as bad. Her eyes softened as she looked through her shades at the bunny whom stole her attention. It wasn't her fault this girl was too cute for her own good, and that she just so happened to accept the ride home that led to this.

"I… I really like you," the fashtionista blurted, the blush that hadn't fully dimmed, froze in its place as she looked away in embarrassment. The bunny had stopped and looked up at her slightly, blushing horribly, not sure how to respond at first, barely getting out, "I-I really like you too…" Both girls were blushing as they looked up, and subconsciously, Coco moved their tea out of the way, and pulled Velvet's face close to kiss her slowly, cupping her jaw gently.

Longingly, Velvet reciprocated the kiss, lifting a hand to shakily remove the taller girls sunglasses, and set it aside, allowing her to deepen the kiss, hesitantly moving from her chair to straddle her; hands gently resting on Coco's shoulders, Coco's free hand sliding to rest on Velvet's waist. A soft whimper slipped Velvet's lips only to be swallowed by Coco's lips, and tongue prodding her lower lip, asking for her permission to go any further; but Velvet allowed, opening her lips slightly for Coco.

The moment Velvet began to let her, the sound of a door opening and shutting pulled them from it, but Velvet couldn't' get off of Coco in time to hide what had just happened from the girl who walked in. Velvet's cheeks deepened as she looked up at her black haired friend, who watched them a moment quietly, before stepping all the way into the kitchen and opening the fridge as she said, "I see you made a new friend while I was out of town Velvet."

The bunny's blush further deepened as she sat in her own seat, hiding her face as she replied, "I'm sorry Blake, I completely forgot you were coming home today…" The confused and embarrassed look that crossed Coco's face was priceless as she put her sunglasses back on as she blushed, "Blake…?"

The black haired girl looked over and raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Yes? Oh, I'm Velvet's house mate." She shifted, and noticed Velvet's ears and tail were out, and deemed it safe to remove her bow to hang on a cabinet, leaving the fashionista in shock. Blake sighed and closed the fridge.

"Why are you so shocked? Velvet, no need to be embarrassed by the way," Blake opened the water she held in her hand taking a sip, "My girlfriend's in the kitchen, don't worry about this." The bunny only blushed horridly in embarrassment, and hid her face to groan and mumble, "Still."

"Blaaaaaake!"

Everyone jumped at the whiney yell from the living room; except for Blake, who merely sighed and walked out the kitchen, "Here Yang, don't whine, you may have a hangover, but that doesn't mean I have to come to your every beck and call."

At the whining that ensued, Velvet relaxed, smiling slightly as she finally looked at Coco again. She slowly began to frown, and she asked hesitantly, "Wh-What are we…?" The fashionista looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow, but slowly smiled, explaining, "If you want, girlfriends, if not, really close friends." The bunny blushed slightly, and smiled, saying gently, "I think I love you."

A silence fell at the comment, the bunny's face dropped in embarrassment, and she looked down almost as if ashamed. Coco looked at her gently, and slowly began to smile, finding herself unable to not. She crossed her leg over her other knee, and smiled, leaning back slightly.

"I _know_ I love you."


End file.
